We are Yamily
by Jar of Mist
Summary: A man tries to cast a spell, it messes up, making the hikaris switch yamis, while a young teen girl is babysitting a baby possessed by another yami...
1. Sibling Rivalry

"We Are Yamily" 

Chapter One : Sibling Rivalry

"Rock - Scissors - Paper - Shoot." Mikau and Shira Akurideji both chose scissors.

"Again." Shira said.

Both got scissors again.

Both got paper the third time.

"Stop choosing what I'm choosing!" Shira told him.

"I don't mean to." Mikau whined.

Mikau : Scissors, Shira : Rock.

"Ha, I win, I go first."

Mikau sighed. "Okay..."

"I'll draw. And by playing Ookazi, you lose 800 LP." Shira said.

**(Mikau : 7200)**

"One card F-Down. End turn, your move." Shira told her brother.

"I'll draw..." Mikau said, as he looked at his hand. "I'll play Wolf Axweilder **(A: 1650, D : 1000),** and this F-Down. Your move."

"Funny, thought you were going to attack me." Shira said.

"With a card F-Down, and no monsters, you got to be up to something." Mikau said, logicly.

"Well, I'll just draw, play this card F-Down in Def. Mode, and one card down." Shira said, doing so. "Your move, brother."

Mikau drew, and looked at the card. "Aw, man." Apparently it wasn't a good card.

"Whacha get?" Shira asked, mockingly.

"Something I can't summon." Mikau replied.

"I'll attack your F-Down monster." Shira smiled.

"Witch of the Black Forest." Shira picked up her deck, and began looking though it.

"How'd you get that Witch of the Black Forest?" Mikau asked.

"Kuf gave it to me."

Kuf Akurideji was their youngest brother.

"Okay, I found my card..." She then added it to her hand. "If you end your move, it's mine."

"Oh yeah..." Mikau said, ending his turn.

"I draw... a very good card..." Shira said, pleased. "Fissure." She said, flipping the magic card.

"You can't do that." Mikau said. "De-Spell." He flipped the card.

"Ah.h.h... Hmph, okay. Well, I'll just summon Gear Fried the Iron Knight **(A : 1800, D : 1600).** He'll attack your wolf." Shira said.

**(Mikau : 7050)**

"Your turn." Shira nodded.

Mikau drew. "I'll sacrifice the Earth monster from my graveyard to summon The Rock Spirit **(A : 1700, D :** **1000),** in Atk Mode." Mikau said.

"Um... Ahem, okay." His sister said. "Now what?"

"Your move." Mikau told her.

"I'll play one card F-Down, and end my move." Shira declared.

"I'll draw, and I'll play this F-Down in Def Mode." Mikau declared, doing so. "And end my move."

"One monster F-Down, and a card F-Down." Shira said. "End move." Mikau drew.

"Rrrright, I'll draw. One card F-Down, and end my move."

"I drew, and activate Dark Hole, and now, by playing Monster Reborn, I'll revive Gear Fried the Iron Knight to attack your LP."

**(Mikau : 5250)**

"Mikau, draw." Shira told him.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it." Mikau said, drawing the card on top of his deck. "A monster F-Down in Def Mode, and now, my turn is done."

"Draw, I'll two cards F-Down, and a monster F-Down in Def Mode." Shira said, sighing.

"Okay, Gear Fried, attack!" Freezing Beast (A : 1500, D : 1000) was destroyed by Shira's monster. "Your move."

Mikau drew his card.

"I'll just end my move." Shira made a sound with her tongue. "Oookay... I'll draw, play another card F-Down." She said, as she placed it down. "And flip, Chain Energy. Gear Fried the Iron Knight will attack your LP."

**(Mikau : 3450)**

"Oh, man, I'm losing..." Mikau sighed, and drew a card. Mikeyu played Type Zero Magic Crusher.

**(Mikau : 2950)**

"Shoot... Shoot... Shoot..." Shira mumbled, as she remembered Type Zero Magic Crusher's affect, whenever Mikau discarded a Magic card, she'd lose 500 LP, but every time he played or set a card from his hand, he'd lose 500 LP because of Chain Energy.

"And end my move." Mikau said.

I'll draw, and activate Seven Tools of the Bandit, losing 1000 LP to get arid of your Trap, but also losing 500 LP from my own magic card."

**(Shira : 6500)**

"Gear Fried will attack your LP once again." Shira declared.

**(Mikau : 1150)**

"I'll end my move by playing this card F-Down." Shira said.

"I'll draw." Mikau said. "And play this monster F-Down in Def Mode."

"Ahem, you lose 500." Shira reminded him.

"I know." Mikau told her.

**(Mikau : 650)**

"Now what?" Shira asked.

"Your move." Mikau told her. "I'll draw, and summon Spirit of the Harp **(A : 800, D : 2000),** and now, activate this card by flipping it, Princess of Tsurugi. You lose 500 for that Magic or Trap card."

**(Mikau : 150)**

"And I'll now activate Gift of the Mystical Elf." Shira continued, gaining 300 LP for each monster on the field.

**(Shira : 7700)**

"I'll attack with Gear Fried the Iron Knight." Shira said, and did so. Gear Fried destroyed Lizard Soldier **(A : 1100, D : 800).** "Your LP now with Princess of Tsurugi."

**(Mikau : 0)**

"Ha, I won!" Shira cheered, and gathered up her cards. "How come my common cards can beat your rare cards?" Shira asked, and Mikau just mumbled.

"Hmm - mm - hm." _(I don't know.)_ "Okay, you babysit the kid, because you won." Mikau said, putting his deck away into his pocket.

The two had dueled to see who would babysit the Tradiam family's child, who was still only one years old.

The child's parents were going on a vacation for a whole month, and had asked the Akurideji family to watch over the baby while they were gone, but Gurenu, their uncle, couldn't because of work, and Dina, the mother, was too busy, Isaberu, the grandmother, would never do anything anyway, so Shira and Mikau had to decide who would do it with a duel, after all, they were going to get payed for it anyway.

"Woohoo, I babysit the rug-brat!" Shira said, cheerfully.

Mikau just stared at her. "Okay. See ya later." He called, leaving.

"I wonder if I can borrow their car?" Shira asked to herself outloud once Mikau had left.

* * *

Shira arrived at the Tradiam house, and rang the doorbell.

She shivered slightly, it was rather chilly, and she was wearing the Domino High girls' uniform.

The door opened, it was Gilugy Tradiam.

_(gee-loo-guy, trade-dee-um),_

He was the father of the baby she was to babysit.

"Um, hello, Mr. Tradiam, I'm going to babysit Wesuose _(way-sue-oh-say),_ remember?" Shira said.

"Okay. You can start tomorrow, because that's when we go." Gilugy said.

"Well, okay, what time?" Shira asked.

"Be here by 9:00 in the morning, we leave by 8:00 in the morning." Gilugy said.

"Uhhh, okay." Shira replied, thinking how strange they were.

Jumafa_ (jew-mah-fah)_ Tradiam, Gilugy's wife, joined him at the door.

"Is this the babysitter, dear?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Isn't she precious?" Jumafa asked, pinching Shira's rosy cheeks hard, and didn't let go until Shira asked: "Please. Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Oops, sorry." Jumafa let go, and stood back up next to her husband, giggling.

"Ow..." Shira winced, rubbing her bruised cheek.

"You staying for dinner?" Gilugy asked.

"Well..." Shira thought about it, she'd rather warm up right now, instead of head home.

"I'll call my mom." She said, grabbing her cell phone out of her backpack.

"Give her my regards!" Jumafa told her cheerfully.

"We have a phone inside." Gilugy told the teen.

"Oh, thanks, I'll use my cell phone, but may I stand inside?" Shira asked, and they said yes.

* * *

At the Jinsenu _(jin-say-new)_ / Akurideji _(ah-koo-ree-day-gee)_ home...

"Hello?" Mikau asked in a slow, muffled tone, picking up the phone.

"Ehh, who's that!" His sister's voice cried.

"Me, Mikau." He answered.

"Okay, tell Mom I'll be staying at the Tradiams' house for dinner tonight, okay?" Shira told him.

**"MOM! SHIRA'S STAYING AT THE TRADIAMS' HOUSE FOR DINNER!"** Mikau yelled to his mother, still holding the phone, and giving Shira's ears an ache.

"Okay! But tell her to be back by 9:00PM!" Dina called back.

She was sitting on her couch, reading a ghost book, the lamp's, on the table next to the couch, light was giving her brown hair reddish highlighting.

**"MOM SAYS YOU HAVE TO BE BACK BEFORE 9:00PM!"** Mikau yelled into the phone.

"Oww..." Shira mumbled, holding her free hand up to her ear.

"Oops, sorry." Mikau said, more softly now.

"You're really picking on me since you lost that duel, aren't you!" Shira snapped.

"Uh huh." Mikau answered.

"Well, now, my ears hurt." Shira said to him.

"Okay. Byyyyyeeeee." Mikau hung up on her.

"Mikau, who was that on the phone?" Gurenu asked, coming into the room.

"It was Shira." Mikau answered.

"Why was she calling?" Gurenu asked.

"She's staying at the Tradiam house for dinner." Mikau said.

"Oh no. Last time she stayed out, she got beaten brutely by two girls from that wretched school." Gurenu said. He always worried about it happening again.

"I'm going to go get her." Gurenu said.

"Gurenu, why must you? She's just staying over at Jumafa's and her husband's house, she'll be alright." Dina told him, surprising him, as she was usually the one always worrying, while he'd reassure.

"I'll pick her up then." Gurenu sighed, and sat down in a chair next to his nephew, Danny, who was listening to his CD player.

"At 9:00." Dina told him, and continued her reading.

* * *

9:00PM, Tradiam House...

"Okay, gotta head home. Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Tradiam!" Shira called as she ran out of the front door.

Outside, now it was raining pretty hard now, and Gurenu was standing out in front of the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked his niece. "Uh, home." She answered.

"Well, I'm bringing you home." Gurenu told her.

"Okay. Let's go Uncle Gurenu." She said, running down the steps and joining him under his blue umbrella. Then, they walked home.


	2. Light and Dark

Chapter Two : Light and Dark

* * *

Midnight, somewhere in the middle of no where...

A man was sitting down, looking though an ancient scroll of magic and myths.

He turned a page slowly, and then, he stood up and walked over to a small ritual shrine made of stone, inside was a small pool.

He began to chant in an unknown language, and the small pool within the small shrine began to bubble and swirl, beginning to change colors.

He picked up a jar full of something and poured it into the pool, all the time while still chanting.

He was trying to summon evil spirits and demons, but his spell seemed to stop and the water became black. He climbed up, and looked down to see what images were in the pool. "Hmm..."

It was showing a short young boy with tri-colored hair walking with a brunette female, brown haired male, two blonds, one with golden blond hair and pale skin, the other, tan with light, sandy blond hair, and another boy with ivory violet hair.

The dark energies came from within the tri-haired boy, the tan blond and the ivory haired boy.

"Hmm, so these teens possess certain spirits..." Maybe his spell hadn't failed just yet.

"I shall summon them." He started chanting again.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Yugi!" Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor turned the corner to head home. "Bye, Yugs." Joey Wheeler said, running off.

Now, Yugi Muto, Bakura Ryou and Marik Ishtar were standing at the corner, waiting for the light to change so they could cross the road.

The light changed, and they crossed to the other side. "Welp, I'm heading home." Yugi told his two companions.

"See you, Yugi." Bakura told him, and started walking away. "And Marik." He added, after turning around, and then continued home.

"Hey!" Bakura was now being possessed by Yami Bakura.

Marik was walking away from where Yugi had been.

Marik then saw Bakura, who was really Yami Bakura.

"He's gonna kill me!" Marik ran off very quickly.

"Hmm, that's strange..." Yami Bakura muttered, after hearing somewhat of Marik's outburst, and began heading towards Yugi, and the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

Yugi stopped in front of his grandfather's shop, Kame Game Shop.

"Oh, it's closed! I can't get in! Oh, wait, I have a key..." Yugi remembered.

"Somewhere..." Yugi muttered, looking though his pockets for his key.

"Maybe I left it in the mailbox..." Yugi opened the mailbox.

"Yup, there it is!" He pulled two keys out.

"Back door; front door." He put the back door key in again, and opened his house with the front door key.

"Yugi! I thought you were in bed..." His mother, Samantha Muto, asked, surprised.

"I was out with friends." Yugi replied.

"But why so late?" She asked; she was making tea in the kitchen, and was currently holding the kettle and pouring into two cups.

Yugi yawned. "I guess I'm heading to bed now." He headed upstairs.

"Was that your son, Samantha?" Dina asked, coming into the Muto's kitchen.

"Yep, bright boy. The only downside is that he's so short." Samantha exclaimed.

Yugi hadn't really gone upstairs, he was eavesdropping on them instead.

"I'm not short... I'll grow up to be tall..." Yugi muttered to himself.

"Where's his father?" Dina asked, taking her cup of tea, and sipping it.

"He's gone. He left me and Yugi when he was only three years old." Samantha said.

"No, he died, I remember!" Yugi mumbled.

**( Flashback )**

"Honey, where are you going?" Samantha asked her husband.

"I have to... do extra hours at work." Jake Muto told her, as he walked outside.

Little Yugi was sitting in his baby-chair.

"Daddy!" He cried, trying to get up from his chair. "Shh, Yugi, he just has to go for a while." His mother told him, and she sat down, reading the newspaper.

"Daddy!" Yugi repeated, after he undid his chair-strap, and was walking carefully over to where his daddy had been.

"Uh.." Yugi fell down on his bottom, and began hitting his left hand on the floor repeatedly.

"Daddy... Daddy... Mommy, where did Daddy go?" He asked, though lisps.

"He had to do some more work, sweetie." Samantha told Yugi, and picked up Yugi into her arms, hugging him warmly.

"Now, go to sleep." She told him, and gently laid him down on the blankets, and pillows piled together for him. She kissed his forehead, and sat down in front of the fireplace on the couch again.

Yugi crawled over to the cracked open door, and pushed against it, until he had crawled into the next room, the garage. He crawled over to the car, and looked up at it.

"Darn car! Start already!" Jake was hitting the car, and turning the key, trying to start the engine.

"Darn?" Yugi repeated, having heard it. He crawled under the car and crawled out the other side of the car. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Yugi repeated.

Jake looked out his open car door, and saw his son. "What's up, Yugi? Wanna go for a ride with daddy?" He asked, picking up Yugi.

"Yea." Yugi said, as his father hugged him, and closed the car door.

"I luv you, Daddy..." Yugi whispered, sleepily.

"I love you too, son." He put Yugi into the back of the car in his baby-chair, and strapped him in for safety.

"Okay, just let me start this engine." Jake said, turning the key again, and as if though his baby son being in the car was giving him good luck, the key turned, and the car started.

Jake drove the car out of the garage and into the street.

"Want some ice cream, son?" Jake asked, looking at Yugi though the mirror at the top of the car.

"Yea." Yugi answered.

Jake stopped the car in front of Dome-Ice, the name of the fast food store.

"Whacha want?" Jake asked, tickling Yugi's tummy. "Hamburgie." Yugi said, and his dad smiled.

"Heh, you got good taste. Well, okay, but what type of ice cream to go with it?" Jake asked Yugi. "Pistancheeo." Yugi told him, unable to say the real word.

"Alright, son." Jake roughed up Yugi's hair with his hand, and then gave the order.

Two hamburgers, fries, one soda, and two ice cream cones.

"Here, Yug." He handed Yugi his hamburger, and ice cream cone.

The car was parked in the driveway, while Jake fed Yugi, and ate his food, too.

Once they were driving again, he had to stop it at a red light.

"Hey, Jake." A woman came up to the car from the sidewalk. Her hair was blonde, and she was wearing an attractive ruby red dress.

"Oh, hi, Jessica." Jake greeted her. "What's up? Why are you out so late?" Jake asked her.

"I was heading home, but my car broke down." Jessica told him.

"Well, you can ride with me and my son." Jake offered, opening the car door for her. "Get in." He told her, and she got in.

The car was driving again, while Jake ignored Jessica who was talking on and on about gossip, and whatever else she liked.

**"STOP THE CAR!"** A guy holding a black bag was yelling at Jake, and Jake stopped.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

**"OPEN THE DOOR!"** The guy yelled, trying to open it himself.

Police cars were driving at the guy with the black bag, who turned and looked.

He turned back to Jake.

**"OPEN!"** The guy punched the window, breaking, and then he opened the door.

"Jess, get Yugi outta of here!" Jake yelled, and she did.

The guy pulled out his gun and Yugi heard a gunshot.

**(End Flashback)**

"Yugi, what are you doing out of bed?" Samantha asked her son.

"Uh, me? Oh, I was... getting a glass of water." Yugi said, quickly.

"Not spying on us, were you?" Samantha asked, and Yugi shook his head.

"Um, no." Yugi headed into the kitchen and over to the sink.

"Hello, Yugi." Dina said.

"Oh, hey." Yugi said, turning on the cold water, and pouring it into a tall clear glass.

Yugi began drinking it.

"Now, get to bed, mister." Samantha told Yugi, once he finished drinking.

"Okay." Yugi said, placing the glass into the sink.

* * *

Yami Bakura sneaked into the back door, having heard Yugi saying about the keys and mailbox.

He headed over to the kitchen door, because it had the lights on, and heard Yugi talking to the two women.

Yami Bakura covered his mouth before he almost shouted in shock, and sneaked upstairs.

He walked by Solomon's bedroom door, and peeked in.

**"YOU GET OUTTA OUR HOUSE, MISTER!"** Solomon shouted, sitting up, pointing his finger at Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura thought he was for real, until Solomon slumped back down into his bed, and was snoring.

Yami Bakura then closed the door, and headed to Yugi's room.

"Who? Wha? Where?" Solomon cried, sitting up, waking up because of the door closing, and seeing no one around. "Ahh, I'll just go back to sleep..." Solomon yawned, and fell back into a deep sleep.

Yami Bakura was now standing in Yugi's room, he looked down.

"Mascara!" He picked it up.

"Oh, wait, it fell out of my pocket..." He placed it back into his pocket.

He saw Yugi's golden box, which he kept his deck in. He walked over, and opened it.

"Just cards..." He closed the lid, sighing.

"Hey, what are you doing in my room!" Yugi cried, entering his room.

"My frisbee went in here..." Yami Bakura told him, pretending to be Bakura.

"The window's closed." Yugi pointed out.

"You didn't return my math book." Yami Bakura said, as another excuse.

"I didn't borrow it. And are you stealing something?" Yugi asked.

"Fine, I'm here to steal the Millennium Puzzle!" Yami Bakura snapped, not pretending anymore.

**"YAMI!"** Yugi called, and Yami possessed Yugi's body. **"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TRY STEALING MY HOSTESS!"** Yami shouted.

"I'm not after your hostess! I want your Puzzle!" Yami Bakura yelled at him.

"Oh, that's a different story. Here." Yami held out the puzzle, and then before Yami Bakura could take it, Yami withdrew it.

"**HEY!** You can't have it!" Yami said, sternly.

* * *

The man, whose name was Bulityemth Thespamaj _(Boo-lit-meth, Thas-spah-medge)_, was still chanting his spell, and then stopped chanted.

He began panting.

"I'm never gonna chant that long again..." Bulityemth sighed, still breathing hard.

Having stopped his chanting, his spell screwed up, whatever spell he had accidentally cast, it was out of his power right now.

* * *

Yami felt his spirit being pulled from the Puzzle.

**"WHAT THE?"** He became Yugi again.

"Huh?" Yami Bakura had the same terrible feeling, and became Bakura.

"Free!" Bakura was panting.

"Get out of my room, Bakura!" Yugi told him.

"Right." Bakura opened the window, and jumped out. Yugi heard a crash, and looked down.

"I'm okay!" Bakura called, and got up, stumbling while walking away.


End file.
